supernannyfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
List of instances of toy confiscation by child
Season 1 Birou Family *Swiper the Fox plush toy: Orla lost it for decapitating all her sisters' dolls, begging for her treats, hitting her mother with a rolled-up newspaper, biting Jo's hand, and throwing water balloons *Dora the Explorer coloring book: Orla lost it for calling Jo a horrible person to throw out her treats *Dora the Explorer DVDs: Orla lost them for behaving unacceptably at the restaurant, and carrying on outside naked *Princess Jasmine Doll: Orla lost it for pushing her sisters off the trampoline and lying to her mother about it *Fisher Price Dora the Explorer Tunes Guitar: Orla lost it for biting the babysitter *Barbie Doll: Orla lost it for hitting the babysitter *Toy firetruck: Orla lost it for spitting in the babysitter's face *Cabbage Patch Doll: Orla lost it for bleeding her mother's lip, and flipping the babysitter off *Dora Swing into Action VHS: Orla lost it for setting the babysitter's ferrets free *Toy Ice Cream truck: Orla lost it for spitting on her mother *Barbie Volkswagon Beetle: Orla lost it for going in it with no permission *Lego Duplo Blocks: Orla lost it for biting her twin sister *Crayons: Orla lost it for scribbling some naughty words and drawing a picture of someone resembling her mother being murdered by a steamroller with them on the walls Sanderman Family *Orange duck plush: Tony lost it for hitting Roberta Irine Family *iPod Touch: Haley lost it for using bad language. Langbroek Family *Handy Manny DVDs: Bryce, Teddy and Sherman lost them for misbehaving in school, behaving unacceptably at the posh restaurant *Barney DVDs: Bryce, Teddy and Sherman lost them for their bad behavior *play car *Handy Manny toys *Puzzles: Bryce, Teddy and Sherman lost them for refusing to get dressed for church *Barney toys *Barney plush *Rolie Polie Olie DVDs: Bryce, Teddy and Sherman lost them for stealing money from the collection basket at church Season 2 Wailems Family *Nintendo 3DS: Kyle lost it for being very rude to Nanny Jo *Draculaura Doll: Lola lost it for smacking her mother and swearing *Ghoulia Yelps Doll: Lola lost it for breaking her mother's iPod *Dora the Explorer Doll: Lola lost it for pouring orange juice on her mother's computer keyboard *LaLaLoopsy dolls: Lola lost them for making a mess in the bathroom *Tom and Jerry DVDs *Wreck-It Ralph Wii game: Kyle lost it for *Wii Game Counsle Megnet Family *Muno plush toy: Adrian lost it for knocking things over and for calling his mother mean names *Elmo doll: Adrian lost it for hurting his sisters' feelings *Go Diego Go DVD: Adrian lost it for watching it in his mother's bedroom when he's in timeout *Tom and Jerry DVDs Belushi Family *Bugs Bunny Plush Toy: Teddy lost it for pushing his sister Kadee *Random toys: Teddy lost them for throwing them on the floor *Barney and Friends videos: Teddy lost them for watching them in Caleb's bedroom when he's in timeout Truel Family *Nerf Vortex Vigilion: Aiden lost it for flipping his mother off Marxonica Family *The Pajanimals DVD: Ashley lost it for throwing a tantrum during a trip to the zoo *On the Go Birthday Giesta Dora doll: Ashley lost it for hitting her father *Dora See 'N Say juniors talking toy: Inez lost it for not taking a nap *Sweet Pea Sue plush toy: Ashley lost it for using bad language *Dora the Explorer doll and 13" Apollo the Dog plush toy: Ashley lost them for yelling at her mother *Dora the Explorer doll: Ashley lost it for beheading Inez's 13" Squacky doll Hillsborough-Doggerel Family *Dora the Explorer toys: Wendy and Orla lost them for throwing balls at Brett and Kadee *Blue's Clues toys: Nicholas, Bryce, Ainsley, John, Sean and Teddy lost them for throwing balls at Brett and Kadee *Raggedy Ann doll: Wendy lost it for destroying one of her father's wrestling awards *Blossom doll: Wendy lost it for bombarding her mother with balls Zunier Family *Kai Lan Doll: Veronica lost it for smashing the staircase with a crowbar *Darkwing Duck plush toy Colliant Family *Boots the Monkey T.Y. Beanie Baby: Teddy lost it for throwing it at Kristin's head *Dora the Explorer T.Y. Beanie Baby: Ashley lost it for throwing it at Kristin's gut *Diego T.Y. Beanie Baby: Bryce lost it for throwing it at Kristin's ankle *Kai-Lan T.Y. Beanie Baby: Orla lost it for throwing it at Kristin's nose *Baby Jaguar T.Y. Beanie Baby: Derek lost it for throwing it at Kristin's chest *Swiper the Fox T.Y. Beanie Baby: Aiden lost it for throwing it at Kristin's arm *Tolee the Koala T.Y. Beanie Baby: John lost it for throwing it at Kristin's nerve cluster *Muno T.Y. Beanie Baby: Nicholas lost it for throwing it at Kristin's armpit *Rintoo the Tiger T.Y. Beanie Baby: Kayla lost it for throwing it at Kristin's airway location *Hoho the Monkey T.Y. Beanie Baby: Sean lost it for throwing it at Kristin's back leg *Lulu the Rhino T.Y. Beanie Baby: Wendy lost it for throwing it at Kristin's funny bone location *Tom and Jerry Tales DVDs Juritin Family *MP3 Player: Joshua lost it for talking back to his mother *XBOX 360 Season 3 Golben Family *Dora the Explorer Doll: Katelyn lost it for defecating outside the toilet *Alvin and the Chipmunks DVDs: Tristin lost them for being bad *All Dogs Go to Heaven DVD Verdin Family *Angry Birds King Pig Plush Toy: Harold lost it for swearing to his mother *Wreck-It Ralph DVD Winer Family *Big Bird 14" Plush toy: Teddy lost it for hitting his sister Mellissa Courtiy Family *Elmo's World DVDs: Mort and Lisa lost them for playing outside in a thunderstorm *Abby Cadabby plush doll: Lisa lost it for watching Sesame Street: Abby in Wonderland ''during dinner time *Super Soaker Monster XL: Mort lost it for ruining Lisa's birthday *LEGOs *Wreck-it Ralph DVD Season 4 *Wreck-It Ralph DVD Season 5 Lake Family Simpson Family *XBOX 360 games and console: Lester lost it for kicking his mother and for smacking his mother in her face, slitting his wrist and knocking over a potted plant *Gladiators DVDs: Lester lost them for escaping from the Reflection Room and for spitting on Jo's arm *PSP games and system: Lester lost them for smacking his mother in her face, slitting his wrist and knocking over a potted plant *Playstation 2 games and console: Lester lost them for smacking his mother in her face, slitting his wrist and knocking over a potted plant *Nintendo GameCube games and console: Lester lost them for smacking his mother in her face, slitting his wrist and knocking over a potted plant *iPod Nano: Lester lost it for talking to Jo that way *Nature book: Eliza lost it for punching Lester in the gut Finster Family *Care Bears: *Minnie Mouse plush doll: *Peppa Pig DVDs: Freeling Family O' Malley Family Carmichael Family Season 6 Hicks Family *Cell Phone: Marissa lost it for talking to her friends on it during dinner time. *iPhone *MP4 Player Panizza Family *Cell phone: Imogen lost it for arguing with her mother. *iPod Touch: Imogen lost it for playing music with questionable, explicit lyrics that contained a lot of profanity. *iPad Birou Family Revisited *Diego plush doll *Barney plush doll *Toy firetruck *Geo plush doll *Curious George Matching Game *Squacky plush toy ~ Treat lost it for riding on Shamu naked. *Chutes and Ladders game *Angry Birds Black Bird Plush *13" Apollo the Dog plush toy *Curious George plush toy *13" Big Bird plush toy *Luigi plush *Boots the Monkey plush toy *Chica the Chicken plush toy *13" Bugs Bunny plush toy *Pajanimals coloring book *Super Soaker Monster water gun *Raggedy Andy doll *Elmo plush doll *crayons *My Pillow Pets Penguin 18" *Hide N Squeak Eggs *Pikachu plush ~ Brahm lost it for bombarding their dog, Lucy with rocks. Season 7 Dale Family *Crayola Crayons: August lost it for scribbling on the bathroom tiles with them and calling his mother stinky breath *Curious George Jumbo George 26" plush: Micah lost it for refusing to take a nap and not turning off the TV *Curious George plush toy: Micah lost it for watching Mickey Mouse Clubhouse when she's in timeout Olynick Family *Dora the Explorer toys: Amy and May lost them for not giving Chad back his Nintendo 3DS *Tom and Jerry DVDs: Amy and May lost all of them for ruining Chad's birthday Horne Family *XBOX 360: Sam lost it for smashing the fish tank with an aluminum baseball bat *iPod Nano: Sam lost it for beheading Allyson's Yoshi doll *Cell Phone: Sam lost it for swearing Hooyman Family *MP3 Player: Kelly lost it for playing heavy metal music with questionable, explicit lyrics *Cell phone: Kelly lost it for playing heavy metal music with questionable, explicit lyrics *Laptop: Kelly lost it for swearing *Tiger Beat Magazines: Kelly lost them for swearing *iPad: Kelly lost them for swearing Remano Family *XBOX 360: Sam lost it for saying (bleep) OFF and purchasing Best Buy items on Bruna's credit card *Cell phone: Meghann lost it for purchasing Target items on Katarina's credit card *iPod Touch: Joshua lost it for purchasing guns on his father's credit card *Cell phone: Rowan lost it for trying to purchase an XBOX 360 on Jo's credit card *iPhone: Rowan lost it for *Nintendo 3DS: Meghann lost it for *PSP: Sam lost it for *iPod Nano: Joshua lost it for *Nintendo Wii U games: Bryce lost them for *Dora the Explorer doll: Orla lost it for Season 8 Moranis Family *Lisa Simpson plush toy Allen Family *Tom Cat plush - Mary-Louise lost it for pushing Shelby off the couch while she was watching ''One Life to Live and Marie-Louise wanted to watch Saved by the Bell. *Peppa Pig DVDs - Marie lost them for ruining Lisa's birthday. *Jerry Mouse plush *Tom and Jerry DVDs Hennon Family Burb Family *Nintendo 3DS ~ Jay lost it for bad behavior Yang Family *Bratz Dolls *Disney Princess Dolls Keaton Family *''Blue's Clues'' Blue Plush toy: Polly lost it for back-talking and swearing to her mother, Bernice. *Blue's Clues Arts and Crafts VHS: Polly lost it for watching it in her mother's bedroom when she's in timeout. Kirochu Family *Bugs Bunny plush: Anna lost it for being rude by covering her ears and saying "la la la la", calling her mother a horrible person to throw out her treats *Peppa Pig plush: Anna lost it for decapitating Tariko's Pokemon legendary azelf plush doll and throwing the Naughty Couch at the babysitter *Draculaura doll: Anna lost it for hitting her baby niece Ji kwong and for telling the babysitter to shut up *Snow White Doll: Anna lost it for shoplifting and kicking her brother in the private area *Tom Cat plush *Jerry Mouse plush *Rapunzel Doll: Anna lost it for throwing it at Ji woong, yelling at her mother *Tom and Jerry DVDs: Anna lost them for her unacceptable behavior at the restaurant *Frankie Stein Doll: Anna lost it for hitting Natasha *Opretta Doll: Anna lost it for kicking Ji kwong *Lagoona Blue Doll: Anna lost it for beheading her brother's Halo figure *Clawd Wolf Doll: Anna lost it breaking her brother's Xbox 360 *Clawdeen Wolf Doll: Anna lost it for shouting and hitting her mother, begging for her treats *Cleo de Nile Doll: Anna lost it for calling Natasha a Poopy-butt *Barbie Princess Bride Doll: Anna lost it for shouting and spitting at her mother *Tom and Jerry Tales DVDs *Mongoose Lark Girls' Bike: Anna lost it for saying nasty things to the babysitter *Princess Ariel Doll: Anna lost it for saying a bad word *Spectra Vondergeist plush doll: Anna lost it for breaking her brother's stuff Season 9 *Darkwing Duck plush doll *Darkwing Duck DVDs *Jinafore Long doll *MP3 player *Polly Pocket *Kingdom Hearts game Season 10 Season 11 Season 12 Season 13 Season 14 Season 15 Season 16 Hyatte Family *Dora the Explorer doll: Reggie lost it for misbehaving Kyra Family *Tanuki: Samantha lost it for showing her evil side by accident *Woody Woodpecker plush doll: Samantha lost it for flipping out *Azelf, Uxie, and Mesprit plushies: Samantha lost it for flipping out *Mario and Yoshi plushies: Samantha lost it for refusing to go to bed Season 17 Season 18 Cullen Family *Dora the Explorer DVDs: Charlotte lost them for refusing to take a nap. Season 19 Season 20 Season 21 Season 22 Season 23 Season 29 Season 30 Season 31 Season 32 Season 33 Category:Lists Category:List of Items Category:Browse